Por trás da máscara
by Belier
Summary: Para uma amazona, a máscara pode ser um empecilho. Já para Marin, é um refúgio. Mas... até quando ela vai usa-la para esconder seus sentimentos de Aioria? AVISO: Meu primeiro e último hentai.


_Título: Por trás da máscara_

_Autora: Bélier_

_Categoria: Romance_

_Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai._

_Resumo: Para uma amazona, a máscara pode ser um empecilho. Já para Marin, é um refúgio. Mas... até quando ela vai usa-la para esconder seus sentimentos de Aioria?_

Marin andou tranqüilamente pelo caminho que levava até sua casa, nos arredores do Santuário. Olhou para o céu carregado de nuvens, imaginando se hoje à noite eles teriam outra daquelas tempestades que costumavam assolar o Santuário. Ela acreditava que sim, o tempo estava muito feio... Apertou um pouco o passo.

Esticou os braços acima da cabeça, se alongando mais um pouco, uma vez que o treinamento havia sido árduo e ela estava toda dolorida. Mesmo tendo se tornado amigas, depois de toda aquela confusão com Seiya, Shina não amolecia durante as lutas, continuando uma amazona extremamente competitiva. Marin apenas aceitava treinar com a Cobra porque a moça era uma boa lutadora, mas a amazona de Águia não se importava em ganhar ou perder, sua intenção era apenas se manter em forma.

Após a recente batalha contra Hades, o Santuário havia sido reconstruído e a vida parecia bem tranqüila, agora que Atena passava seus dias lá, cercada por seus valorosos cavaleiros, inclusive os que ela havia ressuscitado.

Marin sentiu um mal estar ao se lembrar do final da batalha, quando pensou ter perdido seu discípulo Seiya e seus companheiros, inclusive o homem que ela amava. Sentiu um alívio imenso ao ver Atena retornar ao mundo dos vivos, trazendo todos os cavaleiros sãos e salvos. Como a Deusa fizera aquilo, Marin não queria saber, apenas seria grata à Saori pelo resto da vida por ter lhe devolvido as duas pessoas que lhe eram mais queridas.

Marin finalmente avistou sua casa e, ao chegar mais perto, parou, observando a cena que se repetia cada vez com mais freqüência. A máscara escondia seu rosto, mas ela sorriu, observando a figura sentada na soleira de sua porta.

Recostado na porta, o homem parecia dormir. Um dos joelhos estava flexionado, enquanto a outra perna repousava no chão, esticada. Suas mãos juntavam-se sobre seu colo, seus braços relaxados. A cabeça pendia para baixo, num ângulo aparentemente desconfortável, e seu cabelo castanho cobria seus olhos.

Subitamente, o rapaz roncou alto, e Marin não resistiu, dando risada. Aproximou-se dele, chamando-o. Como ele não respondeu, a amazona ergueu a cabeça dele, apoiando a mão em sua testa. Só então notou que o homem estava machucado, um corte profundo próximo à sobrancelha deixava minar uma quantidade considerável de sangue.

Marin não se abalou, isso também era comum, ele sempre a procurava quando queria fazer algum curativo, geralmente de machucados provenientes de treinamentos ou de brigas mesmo. Ele não perdia a mania de arrumar encrenca...

- Aioria? – Marin chamou novamente, com suavidade, e dessa vez ele acordou, olhando para a amazona sem entender. – Você dormiu...

- Você demorou... – Aioria resmungou, voltando a fechar os olhos. – Faz um tempão que eu estou te esperando.

- Eu estava treinando com a Shina... – Marin explicou.

- Eu sei. Eu te vi na arena, mas não quis incomodar, então vim te esperar aqui... – Aioria fez força para levantar, uma vez que suas pernas estavam adormecidas.

Marin o ajudou. – O que foi isso, agora? – A ruiva apontou para o corte. – Você brigou, de novo?

- Não, estava treinando com o Shura, foi descuido mesmo, mais um pouco e ele tinha arrancado meu olho fora! – Aioria deu risada, apesar da seriedade da declaração.

Marin fez cara feia, o que infelizmente não poderia ser notado devido a máscara. A amazona de Águia ainda era a única mulher do Santuário que insistia em usar o objeto, ninguém sabia porquê. Nem Shina nem June a usavam mais, nem as jovens aspirantes a amazonas. Aioria vivia se indagando o porquê daquilo, mas não tinha coragem de perguntar a moça, pois ela era muito reservada.

- Vamos entrar para eu poder cuidar disso... – Marin foi abrindo a porta para que Leão passasse.

Aioria se sentou no rústico sofá de madeira, e esperou pacientemente a ruiva voltar, com uma bacia de água, uma toalhinha e alguns remédios e utensílios de primeiros socorros. O cavaleiro de Ouro sempre procurava a amazona quando se feria, pois sabia que ela tinha tudo isso em sua casa. Relaxado como ele era, nunca se preocupara em manter essas coisas no seu templo, mesmo se machucando sempre.

Além do mais, se ele podia tê-la cuidando dele, para que se preocupar?

Fechou os olhos, enquanto as mãos delicadas limpavam o ferimento com a toalha molhada. Apesar da dor, Aioria não pôde evitar o sorriso.

- Que foi agora? – Marin perguntou suavemente.

- É que você ainda não ralhou comigo, como de costume... – Aioria fez careta, quando Marin voltou a passar a toalha no corte.

- E adianta? Já cansei de te dar sermões! Eu deveria era deixar de cuidar de você, cada vez que aparece aqui em casa desse jeito... – Marin brincou. Ela sabia que não teria coragem de abandoná-lo.

- Hum... – Aioria não discutiu.

Marin observou-o, enquanto limpava o sangue que havia escorrido por seu rosto. "Ele é tão bonito...". Quisera a amazona poder dizer aquilo em voz alta. Ela o amava tanto, e não tinha coragem de se declarar. Não por medo de não ser correspondida, pois no fundo, Marin desconfiava que ele também gostava dela. Pelo menos, ele sempre estava por perto, e era seu amigo desde quando Seiya ainda era seu discípulo.

A amazona de Águia se sentia extremamente lisonjeada com a amizade de Aioria, naquela época conturbada, pois era incomum os cavaleiros de Ouro se misturarem com os demais habitantes do Santuário, quando este fora dominado por Saga. Afinal, os donos das armaduras de Ouro eram a elite do lugar, e o mestre os mantinham sempre sob seu controle. Apenas o cavaleiro de Leão descia do seu templo para circular pela área de treinamento, e sempre vinha conversar com ela, uma reles amazona de Prata...

Agora que Atena estava lá, os cavaleiros de Ouro podiam inclusive treinar algum discípulo, se assim o desejassem, e não havia mais aquela restrição. Mas naqueles dias de angústia, em que ela vivia preocupada com Seiya, Aioria a confortara com seu ombro amigo. Era natural que ela o amasse.

Marin também se compadecia pela situação dele, na época. A fama de irmão do traidor do Santuário o havia perseguido por vários anos, e só havia se dissipado após a Batalha das Doze Casas, quando todos finalmente ficaram sabendo que Aioros tinha sido o verdadeiro herói daquela história, e não o homem que tentara matar Atena. Marin sabia que Leão havia perdoado Capricórnio, que também fora enganado, mas até hoje não se dava bem com Saga.

Aioria notou o silêncio da amiga, enquanto ela limpava o ferimento e, mesmo sem poder ver seu rosto, teve certeza de que ela estava com um semblante triste.

- Felizmente você não precisa se preocupar com cortes no seu rosto... – Aioria arriscou uma brincadeira a respeito da máscara, mesmo sabendo que ela não gostava. Como ela não respondeu, ele resolveu ir mais longe. – Odeio quando você faz essa cara...

Marin não pôde evitar, e acabou rindo. Aioria se maravilhou com a risada suave da mulher que amava. Sim, ele a amava e sempre estaria ao seu lado. O fato de nunca ter visto seu rosto não diminuía o amor que sentia por ela, apenas o deixava curioso, e muitas vezes, frustrado. Uma vez que a lei que a obrigava a usar a máscara havia sido abolida por Atena, ela não precisava mais se preocupar com a regra, de amar ou matar o homem que visse seu rosto.

Antes de todas aquelas batalhas acontecerem, Leão muitas vezes teve vontade de arrancar aquele objeto odioso da face da moça, obrigando-a a tomar uma atitude. Mas ele a considerava muito para fazer aquilo, e assim, o tempo foi passando...

E ali estavam eles, novamente, tão próximos, mas ao mesmo tempo naquele dilema, esperando que alguém tomasse a iniciativa...

Marin terminou o curativo, cobrindo o corte com um pedaço de gaze e esparadrapo. – Prontinho, novo em folha! – Juntou as coisas, e se dirigiu até seu quarto.

Aioria continuou sentado no sofá, apalpando com os dedos o curativo, pensativo.

Ao voltar, ela observou o belo homem em seu sofá, o corpo musculoso recostado displicentemente. Graças a máscara, ele não poderia ver que ela estava corada.

Leão, por sua vez, não tirou os olhos de Marin, enquanto ela voltava para o sofá. O corpo perfeito e delicado se movia com suavidade, marcado pela malha justa que a ruiva costumava usar. Nem todos os anos de treinamento tinham tirado a feminilidade da amazona, o que o agradava muito. Seu olhar recaiu novamente sobre a máscara, enquanto Marin se sentava ao seu lado, mas mantendo uma certa distância. Aioria podia se ver refletido na máscara prateada, e isso o irritou profundamente. Não queria ver o que ele estava sentindo, mas sim a expressão do rosto dela...

Marin estava começando a ficar desconfortável com a situação. Aioria estava estranho... Geralmente ele agradecia e ia embora após ela terminar o curativo, mas hoje, particularmente, ele parecia... inquieto.

Aioria ia dizer qualquer coisa, quando um relâmpago se fez ouvir, e a chuva que todos esperavam começou a cair. Marin foi apressada até a porta, fechando-a antes que molhasse o interior da casa. A amazona suspirou, preocupada, quando a intensidade da chuva aumentou. Isso não ia passar tão cedo...

Marin se virou para encarar novamente o homem amado. "E essa agora?" Apesar do nervosismo que começava a sentir, sorriu levemente. Mesmo ele sendo seu amigo, ela se sentia encurralada, como uma presa diante de um leão, literalmente. Mas ela não podia se esquecer de que era uma predadora também, afinal de contas... O problema era que Aioria enchia sua casa com aquela presença máscula, e ela não estava muito acostumada com aquilo...

Não que ela não gostasse da companhia dele... Pelo contrário.

Notando o desconforto da amiga, Aioria ameaçou levantar-se para sair. Ele finalmente tinha se tocado do problema que estava causando para a moça. Ela não poderia sequer comer alguma coisa em sua própria casa enquanto ele estivesse ali, pelo fato de não querer tirar a máscara na sua frente. Acabou escutando a bronca que ele tanto esperava.

– Nem pense em sair nessa chuva! Não vou deixar você molhar o curativo que eu fiz com tanto cuidado! – Marin ralhou. A moça procurou ser prática, caso contrário, os dois ficariam ali olhando um para o outro e escutando a chuva cair a noite toda.– Só me dê um tempinho, que eu preciso tomar um banho. – Marin sentiu seu rosto queimar, e agradeceu novamente a máscara. – Depois vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos, tudo bem?

Aioria piscou várias vezes, tentando acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – C-claro!

- Se quando eu voltar você tiver saído nessa chuva, não se atreva a me procurar nunca mais! – A amazona foi enfática.

Leão observou abismado a moça ir para o banheiro, passando antes em seu quarto para pegar roupas limpas. Mesmo depois de tantos anos de amizade, ele nunca tinha tido tanta intimidade com ela assim...

Marin tentou agir o mais naturalmente possível, mas viu que Aioria observava cada movimento seu. Antes de ir para o banheiro, lançou um olhar a ele, que disfarçou da maneira mais lambida do mundo, virando o rosto e começando a assoviar como se não fosse com ele.

Enquanto Marin estava no banho, Aioria ficou pensando como a moça ia lidar com a situação. Será que ele finalmente ia vê-la sem a máscara? De que cor seriam os olhos dela? A curiosidade o estava matando... Por nada nesse mundo ele ia perder a oportunidade de jantar com ela. Rezou para que a chuva continuasse por um bom tempo...

A amazona voltou logo, vestindo uma roupa mais confortável, um vestido simples, de alças, de tecido leve, que a deixou bem feminina, e sandálias de couro trançadas nas pernas. Ela havia lavado os cabelos, que pareciam mais longos, quando molhados. No entanto, a máscara permanecia lá.

Aioria olhou desapontado, apesar de tê-la achado linda naqueles trajes. O que poderia convencê-la a tirar aquela coisa?

Marin não pôde deixar de notar o olhar de decepção que recebeu do cavaleiro... Encabulada, virou-se, procurando fugir daqueles olhos inquiridores. Fingiu concentrar-se na tarefa simples de acender um lampião. Como ela queria ser mais corajosa para deixar que os outros vissem seu rosto... Ela não se achava feia, mas ouvira tantas vezes ofensas a respeito de ser oriental, além de mulher, que não suportava a idéia de se expor aos olhares dos demais, principalmente dos gregos... O que era o caso, ali.

- Bem, não vou prometer um banquete, mas posso pelo menos te garantir uma comida melhor do que sabe-se lá o que você anda comendo por aí...

Aioria ficou vermelho. – Bom, você bem sabe que eu não sei cozinhar...

Levando o lampião consigo, a amazona foi até a pequena cozinha, e Leão a seguiu, encostando-se no batente da porta e cruzando os braços. Enquanto Marin procurava as coisas de que ia precisar, ele voltou a observá-la atentamente. O vestido verde contrastava com o cabelo ruivo, deixando-a com um ar extremamente exótico. Quando ela se abaixou para pegar alguma coisa na parte de baixo do armário, ele não pode deixar de reparar na anatomia da moça... Virou o pescoço levemente para observar melhor...

Ele se assustou quando Marin falou, tirando-o de sua contemplação machista. – Olha... Se você quiser, tem um vinho que eu tenho guardado já há algum tempo... Você poderia abri-lo, a pessoa que me deu disse que é muito bom... – A moça finalmente se levantou, a tempo de ver o olhar ciumento do Leão.

- Ah, é? E quem foi que te deu esse vinho tão bom? – O rapaz franziu a testa, esperando uma resposta.

- Foi a Shina... – Marin pegou o vinho, entregando-o a Aioria. - Ela me trouxe depois de uma viagem que fez a sua terra natal. Segundo ela, foi uma espécie de pedido de desculpas, por todas as vezes que lutamos...

- Sei, sei... - Aioria disfarçou seu alívio. Retirou a rolha da garrafa, com o abridor que Marin lhe passou. – Isso parece caro.

- Segundo a Shina, é. – Marin lhe passou um copo. – Sinto, não tenho taças!

A moça riu. Aioria viu que ela não havia separado nada para ela. – E você?

- Bem... Não vou beber. – Aioria notou que a voz da ruiva saiu tensa. – Mais tarde eu... eu provo.

Aioria colocou o copo sobre a mesa, irritado. – Mais tarde? Você quer dizer, quando eu me retirar, é isso? – A voz do grego soou amarga. - Quando não houver ninguém mais aqui que possa ver seu rosto...

Um novo raio iluminou a cozinha, para logo depois, fazer o chão tremer.

Marin não respondeu. A amazona parou o que estava fazendo, diante da reação do cavaleiro. Ela deveria ter imaginado que ele não aceitaria bem aquela situação.

- Achei que fôssemos amigos... É tão difícil assim pra você dividir isso comigo? – Aioria franziu a testa. – Você não é uma criada para me servir!

- Acho que não foi uma boa idéia, Aioria... – Marin dirigiu-se até a porta da cozinha. – Talvez seja melhor você ir.

Aioria sentiu a raiva aflorar. Quando Marin passou por ele, segurou-a rudemente pelo braço, forçando-a a permanecer junto dele. – É por causa dessa maldita máscara, não é?! Por que, Marin? – Leão indagou, secamente. – Por que faz isso com você?

- Me solte! – Marin tentou se livrar, mas Aioria não a deixou ir. Ele notou então que uma trilha de lágrimas escapava de sob a máscara, molhando o pescoço delicado da amazona. Puxou-a para mais perto de si, o suficiente para que seus lábios pudessem alcançar a orelha dela.

- Por que faz isso... – Aioria afastou o cabelo da ruiva, descobrindo sua pele alva. - ... comigo?

Marin contorceu-se, tentando mais uma vez se soltar. Leão desceu sua mão, até alcançar o pulso da amazona, acariciando suavemente a pele macia com o polegar. Seu outro braço enlaçou a cintura esbelta da ruiva.

Marin enrijeceu dentro do seu abraço. – Não faça isso... – A moça pediu, sua voz soando triste.

- Por que não? – Aioria depositou um beijo delicado na base do pescoço da ruiva. – Você não me ama?

Marin suspirou, sentindo-se completamente perdida. Como ela poderia mentir para ele? – É claro que eu o amo.

- Por que não me deixa ver seu rosto, então? – O cavaleiro de Ouro continuou a beijar o pescoço esbelto da amazona, até alcançar sua orelha. – Você sabe muito bem que eu sempre te amei... Por que faz isso ser tão complicado?

Marin suspirou, pequenos arrepios percorrendo seu corpo, ao sentir os lábios quentes dele roçarem sua pele. Deixou escapar um riso nervoso. – Por medo...

- Medo? De mim? – Aioria abraçou-a mais forte, acariciando suas costas gentilmente. Seus lábios procuraram o contorno do rosto da amazona, onde a máscara começava. Marin finalmente rendeu-se ao carinho, tombando a cabeça levemente par atrás, deixando que o grego provasse com a língua a pouca pele descoberta.

- Você sabe muito bem o quanto foi difícil para mim viver neste Santuário, Aioria... – Marin sussurrou. – Ser discriminada por ser mulher, por ser oriental... é um peso muito grande...

- Mas você sempre se saiu bem... – O grego acariciou os cabelos ruivos, carinhosamente.

- Mas a máscara sempre foi um refúgio... – Marin apoiou o rosto no peito de Aioria. – Tirá-la significa perder minha segurança...

- Não... Significa que eu posso te amar...

Decidida, Marin soltou-se do abraço de Aioria.

Ele a olhou, confuso. Mas então, sentiu a mão delicada dela fechar-se sobre a sua. A amazona o puxou, guiando-o para o quarto dela.

- Mostre-me, então... – Ela pediu, deixando transparecer uma certa urgência em sua voz. No momento, tudo o que ela mais queria era que ele a fizesse esquecer de tudo.

Ao entrarem no quarto, Marin sentou-se na cama, insegura sobre o que fazer a seguir, e desejando que ele a conduzisse, com a experiência que ele certamente possuía. Aioria ajoelhou-se no chão, segurando delicadamente um dos seus pés, desamarrando as tiras de couro e livrando-a da sandália. Marin não pôde deixar de ficar surpresa, ao ver o cuidado com que ele a tocava. Aquele homem, que sempre fora tão forte e agressivo em combate, e tão temperamental, fora dele, demonstrava-se extremamente carinhoso para com ela.

Após retirar a outra sandália, Aioria ergueu-se, fazendo com que Marin o acompanhasse. Ele então deixou que suas mãos grandes percorressem os ombros delicados da amazona, afastando as alças do vestido verde, que escorregou com suavidade pelo corpo esbelto, indo descansar a seus pés, deixando-a nua diante dele. Ele se afastou um pouco, seus olhos verdes percorrendo cada detalhe daquela bela mulher a sua frente.

Marin sentou-se novamente na cama, observando o homem que amava se despir. Apesar de estar completamente nua, ela não se sentia envergonhada. Ela tinha consciência de que seu corpo era perfeito. Isso não a incomodava.

A máscara, entretanto, escondia sua verdadeira essência. Todos os seus sentimentos, suas vontades, suas necessidades... cuidadosamente enclausurados da visão de todos, durante vários anos. Todos guardados apenas para ela. Seu mundo particular. Aioria fora o que mais invadira seu refúgio. Ele havia visto sua angústia, sua preocupação... mas nunca seu verdadeiro eu. A idéia de retirar a máscara para ele, sim, a envergonhava mais do que expor seu corpo.

Aioria, por sua vez, não tirava seus olhos da figura sensual de Marin. Ela lhe parecia surreal, e ao mesmo tempo, maravilhosa. Apoiada em seus cotovelos, suas pernas ligeiramente cruzadas sob o corpo, a ruiva com certeza o observava. A máscara estava ali, desafiando-o, impedindo-o de ver o que realmente ela estava sentindo. Juntou-se à amazona na cama, acomodando-se sobre ela, e obrigando-a a se deitar. Imediatamente, levou uma das mãos ao seu rosto, ansioso.

Seu pulso foi preso firmemente pela mão dela. – Não. – Aioria notou que a voz de Marin vinha carregada de medo.

Determinado, o cavaleiro de Ouro continuou sua tarefa. Marin não teve forças para detê-lo. Sua mão retirou a máscara com delicadeza, como se aquilo pudesse feri-la de alguma forma.

A ruiva virou o rosto, sentindo-se terrivelmente envergonhada. Aioria segurou-o com as mãos, obrigando-a a encará-lo. O grego afastou os cabelos ruivos, deixando o rosto da moça livre. Observou-a então, como se apreciasse uma obra de arte perfeita.

- Tão linda... – Aioria esfregou o polegar na bochecha corada de Marin. – E tão vergonhosa!

Marin baixou os olhos, sentindo-se enrubescer mais ainda. Ele a obrigou a encará-lo novamente, e os olhos verdes do leonino percorreram seu rosto mais uma vez, demonstrando completo fascínio.

Incomodada com a observação do cavaleiro, Marin tentou protestar, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, seus lábios foram tomados pelos deles, num beijo arrebatador.

Aioria moveu seus lábios pelos dela com paixão, e Marin retribuiu, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de suas aflições. Sentiu a língua do cavaleiro empurrar contra seus lábios, exigindo entrada em sua boca. Deixou que ele a provasse, invadisse não só o seu corpo, bem como a sua alma, e a tirasse daquela solidão que a levou por tantos anos. Satisfez-se com o gosto dele, sua língua tocando a dele com impaciência, como tantas vezes antes quisera fazer. O beijo carinhoso logo se transformou em uma exploração sensual, que os deixou sem fôlego.

Separando sua boca da dela, Aioria voltou a fitá-la. Marin sorriu encabulada. Podia sentir a excitação do cavaleiro tocar-lhe a coxa, e surpreendia-a o autocontrole do grego. Ela sempre o tivera como impaciente e impulsivo.

- Você é tão linda... Por que se escondeu tanto de mim? – Aioria beijou suavemente o pescoço alvo da ruiva.

Marin suspirou de prazer, enlaçando as costas largas do cavaleiro. – Não escondi meu rosto de você... – O corpo de Aioria era tão forte e musculoso, que ela sentia-se envolta totalmente por ele. – ... e sim meus sentimentos.

- Não deveria... – Aioria voltou a beijá-la. A amazona deixou sua mão vaguear pelos ombros do grego, sentindo a pele macia sob seus dedos, brincando com as mechas de cabelo dourado junto a sua nuca. Suas bocas unidas selaram uma promessa de amor e confiança.

O cavaleiro percorreu o corpo de Marin com uma das mãos, ainda se apoiando na outra, evitando machucá-la. Achou-a frágil sob ele, apesar do corpo bem trabalhado. Abandonando a boca doce, passou a beijá-la nos ombros e colo, sentindo-a arquear levemente as costas, vindo de encontro ao seu corpo. As mãos delicadas da ruiva vieram descansar em seus cabelos, os dedos esbeltos arrastando-se pelas mechas curtas.

- Marin... - Aioria gemeu, sua ereção dolorida roçando contra o corpo macio da amazona.

Marin o interrompeu, decidida. – Faça amor comigo.

O grego apenas gemeu novamente em resposta, afundando sua cabeça entre os seios perfeitos da ruiva. Acariciou um deles com a mão, enquanto sua boca procurava o outro. Aioria lambeu e mordiscou o mamilo rosado, circulando-o com a língua e arrancando pequenos gemidos da ruiva.

Ainda acariciando o seio macio da amazona, Aioria depositou um beijo direto sobre o coração de Marin. A amazona sentiu a respiração falhar, diante do gesto romântico do homem que amava. O cavaleiro prosseguiu com suas carícias pelo corpo da ruiva, deixando uma trilha de beijos molhados pelo abdômen reto.

Marin arqueou o corpo novamente, ao sentir os dedos dele acariciarem suas coxas fortes, entreabrindo-as e buscando, cauteloso, o centro do seu prazer. Ele finalmente tocou seu ponto sensível, e ela ofegou, sentindo ondas de prazer se espalharem por seu baixo ventre.

Aioria acariciou-a com movimentos lentos, circulares, em nenhum momento deixando de observar as reações dela, e apreciando a rendição da amazona, sempre tão contida. Avançando um pouco mais, Aioria deslizou um dedo dentro do corpo de Marin, arrancando outro gemido longo. O grego sentiu a umidade dela envolvê-lo e, sem se conter, rebaixou sua cabeça um pouco mais, provando-a com sua boca.

Marin apertou os olhos, ofegante, ao sentir a língua quente de Aioria tocar sua parte mais íntima. Sua mente pareceu sair de seu corpo, e ela sentiu que logo atingiria o orgasmo. Agarrou os cabelos dourados do cavaleiro, tentando detê-lo, desejando que ele estivesse dentro dela, mas Aioria estava determinado a dar-lhe prazer daquela forma, e deslizou novamente dois dedos dentro dela, enquanto continuava a acariciá-la com a língua.

Depois de algum tempo, Aioria ouviu Marin gritar o nome dele, enquanto o orgasmo tomava conta do corpo dela. Ele sentiu os músculos da ruiva enrijecerem, apertando seus dedos, espasmos violentos fazendo com que ela tirasse os quadris da cama. O grego a segurou com força, continuando suas carícias, até notar que os tremores diminuíam.

Marin relaxou o corpo sobre a cama, sua respiração vindo com dificuldade e sua mente registrando vagamente o que se passava ao seu redor. Sentiu Aioria deitar-se ao seu lado e beijar seu pescoço. A amazona suspirou, feliz por finalmente ter-se deixado levar pelo que sentia. Abrindo os olhos com dificuldade, ela observou o homem ao lado dela. Ele a olhava de volta, seus olhos verdes brilhando de desejo. A ruiva ergueu uma das mãos, e seus dedos traçaram o contorno da mandíbula dele, suavemente.

- Eu te amo... – Aioria fechou os olhos, e Marin imaginou como deveria estar sendo difícil para ele controlar-se.

- Eu também te amo... – Ela retribuiu a declaração, as pontas dos dedos acariciando de leve os lábios dele. Marin passou os braços pelos ombros de Aioria, incentivando-o a deitar-se sobre ela.

Aioria aceitou o convite, e encaixou-se novamente entre as coxas dela, sua ereção roçando contra a umidade dela, liberada pelo orgasmo. Sua boca tomou a dela mais uma vez, enquanto ele buscava entrada naquele corpo quente.

Ele a penetrou com cuidado, sentindo-a resistir à sua entrada. Como homem orgulhoso que era, sentiu-se feliz ao notar que ela não havia sido de mais ninguém, mas também se amedrontou de que poderia machucá-la, se não se contivesse. Empurrou com cuidado, sentindo que ela se contraía sob ele, provavelmente de dor.

A amazona manteve-se firme, e não deixou sequer uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos. Incentivou o cavaleiro a se mover, ansiosa que sua excitação voltasse rapidamente, e a fizesse se esquecer da dor. Não demorou muito para que seu corpo se acostumasse a invasão e ela começasse a desfrutar os movimentos dele dentro dela.

Aioria, ao sentir que Marin relaxava, empurrou-se contra ela com mais força, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas. A ruiva acompanhou-o sem muita dificuldade, e deixou que suas mãos percorressem, maliciosamente, as costas e quadris do grego, arrancando dele um gemido longo. Ofegante, Aioria aninhou seu rosto junto ao pescoço da amazona, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos dela, seus movimentos tornando-se mais rápidos e intensos com a aproximação do orgasmo.

Marin sentiu seu corpo ser conduzido novamente ao prazer. A cada vez que seu corpo se encontrava com o dele, pequenas ondas de prazer percorriam seu corpo, mais intensas. Ouvindo as palavras incoerentes que Aioria murmurava junto ao seu ouvido, tudo em que a amazona conseguia pensar era porquê não havia se permitido aquilo antes. Porque não deixara seu amor fluir novamente, sem se preocupar com nada. Seu corpo balançou junto de Aioria mais uma vez, e ela atingiu o clímax novamente, chamando o nome dele alto.

Ao notar os primeiros espasmos envolverem sua ereção, Aioria empurrou-se uma última vez contra o corpo quente de Marin e gozou, um grito rouco brotando em sua garganta, todos os músculos de seu corpo retesando-se, com a liberação do seu prazer. Respirando pesadamente junto ao pescoço de Marin, Aioria sentiu-se em casa. Tudo o que ele mais desejava estava ali, junto dele, e aquilo lhe bastava.

Depois de algum tempo, o grego ergue-se ligeiramente, para poder observar o rosto corado da amazona, desta vez de prazer, e não mais de vergonha. Marin entreabriu os olhos, e um sorriso iluminou seu semblante.

- Com sono? – Aioria perguntou, totalmente arrebatado pelas expressões faciais dela. Ele ainda não acreditava estar vendo, depois de tanto tempo desejando aquilo, o rosto de Marin. Apesar de tê-la achado extremamente bonita, o que mais o encantava era poder ver os olhos azuis brilhando, os lábios rosados curvando-se em um sorriso... E não mais a máscara fria e imóvel, que apenas lhe devolvia o seu reflexo.

- Cansada. – Foi a resposta de Marin. – O dia hoje foi... longo.

- Eu também não me imaginei aqui, nessa cama, com você, quando acordei... – Aioria recostou-se no travesseiro, trazendo o corpo dela para junto do seu. Marin se aconchegou conta o peito largo do cavaleiro, suspirando. – Mas foi melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu estivesse esperando... - Os dois ouviram então outro estrondo violento, a tempestade despejando toda sua fúria contra a terra.

Aioria riu. – Quem diria, unidos por uma tempestade!

- Não, meu amor... – Marin comentou, divertida, tocando o curativo na testa de Aioria. – Por descuido, mesmo...

O cavaleiro de Leão olhou-a com carinho, observando mais uma vez o rosto perfeito da amazona. – Mal posso esperar para vê-la dormindo.

Marin fechou os olhos, feliz, sentindo os dedos de Aioria percorrerem o contorno do seu rosto, com suavidade.

Não havia mais motivos para esconder-se dele.

Fim

_Comentários da autora:_

_Ufa! Até que enfim consegui terminar! _

_Apesar de ser louca por yaoi, não pude resistir e comecei a escrever essa fic, já faz muito tempo. Nunca escrevi hentai (apesar de já ter lido bastante), por isso tive dificuldade para concluí-la._

_Sei que algumas leitoras não gostam de hentai, assim como outras não toleram yaoi, mas como eu acho que o que importa é se os dois personagens combinam... E esses dois, com certeza, combinam! Na minha opinião, é claro. Ficou bem romântico, eu admito, mas... _

_Essa fic foi concebida antes de eu ter lido Episódio G, assim, eu nem imaginava que os Cavaleiros de Ouro fossem tão bem servidos, com criados, comida e tantos outros requintes em seus templos. Deixei assim mesmo, por que caso contrário teria que alterar toda a história._

_Espero que curtam!_

_Um abraço!_

_Bélier_


End file.
